


Puppy Peter

by Webtrinsic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beagle, Disney Songs, Dog!Peter, Fluff and Crack, Protective Team, Singing, Spells & Enchantments, Tony Stark Has A Heart, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Loki turns Peter into a beagle puppy, Tony's not happy. The other's are in awe, and Peter's just happy to play.





	Puppy Peter

Bruce walked into the main room, a squirming beagle puppy in his arms drawing the attention of the team with its whines for attention. Tony raised a brow, along with Natasha. Clint instantly strode over, taking the puppy from the scientist arms, playing with its long ear's.

A smile fell from the Captain's lips, it was a rather cute puppy. 

"You bought a dog? It's certainly not big enough to ride," Thor spoke up, to which Bruce sighed.

"No, you're brother Loki turned Peter into a puppy and vanished." 

"Holy shit this is Peter!" Clint shouted, nearly dropping the puppy. The puppy cried, trying to snuggle back against the archer. Tiny paws padding against his chest, while the other teammates jumped to their feet. 

Peter let small howls escape him, his paws paddling in a swimming motion. Tail wagging excitedly, licking the archer's face. He couldn't help but smile, and set the puppy down.  Peter scampered, practically waddling to his favorite team member's feet. Tony.

Tony looked down at the puppy, shedding it's fur against his black slacks. His tail wagging non-stop, balancing on his hind legs while pawing at his legs.  They all looked over at the billionaire, noticing his now soft eyes he'd adopted every time Peter was around. 

Tony wasn't heartless, and gave in. Lifting the small puppy in his arms, and holding him to his chest. Happy noises escaped Peter, Peter licking Tony's face. Small smiles forming on the team's faces. 

"I'll go look for my brother," Thor announced. Before setting off. Peter wriggled in Tony's arms, whines for more attention escaping him. Tony turned his face away, shifting the puppy to one arm petting his head with the other. 

"Well at least we know he's conscious," Natasha spoke up, drawing the attention of the other's.

"How?" Steve asked, to which she replied simply, "He ran to Tony,"

\---

Tony stared down at the brown and white puppy, resting peacefully on his lap; small snores escaping him. His hand falling to the dog's ear, slowly scratching causing his leg to kick. He couldn't help the small smile forming on his lips, the scrunched up innocent face of a sleeping puppy would make anybody smile.

He couldn't help but grin, Natasha's earlier comment reminiscing in his head. Peter had come to him, even staying with him most of the day. Licked his face, pawed at his skin and rolled over the second he'd placed a hand on him. A loud squeak broke him from his thoughts, Peter puppy lifting his head and moving to look over his shoulder. 

Clint chuckled, chucking the toy across the room. Peter darted after it, scaring Tony as he jumped from his lap. Peter's waddling quickly over to the toy, squeaking it between his teeth. Before returning it to the archer, his tail wagging hard enough to make noise in the cool air. 

Throwing the toy once again, letting Peter trip over his long ear's and mushing his snout against the floor. Seemingly ignoring it before sliding on his paws and catching the toy. 

"I bought lot's a dog toys," Clint said happily, Tony staring almost angrily but with the excitement resonating off of the puppy he couldn't stay mad long.

"C'mon Tony, Thor said it may take him a few weeks to even find Loki. Least we could do is make him more comfortable, aint that right peter?" 

Peter howled in response, head tilting sideways as he sat patiently in front of the archer. Natasha stepped in silently, scooping the pup up, and taking the bag from Clint's hand. Peter happily squirmed, biting playfully on her red hair trying desperately to lick her turned chin. 

She grinned uncharacteristically, sitting on the couch across from Tony and pulling a collar from her pocket. A pale pink collar, before sliding it around the dog's neck earning protest from the two men.

"Pink?" 

She glared, shutting the two men up, before taking a rope toy from the bag and playing a game of tug of war. His little teeth clenching onto the toy, small growls escaping him while he shook his head vigorously. Tony reached out, pushing Peter forward again on the couch when Peter's back legs slipped. 

Clint hunched over the couch, petting Peter's head carefully. Reading the tag on the collar, "If lost return to the avengers," he laughed fondly. 

\---

Steve returned to the tower after his run, looking down at the little puppy scampering over to him with a large newspaper shoved between his teeth.

"Thank you Peter," Steve praised, dropping to his knees and taking the newspaper from the dog. Peter howled, following Steve into the kitchen for breakfast, with a smirk Steve removed the now purple collar with a blue one. They'd been switching them throughout the week.

Peter sneezed, causing Steve to chuckle before filling the dog bowl with eggs and bacon with some sausage for good measure. Peter nuzzled Steve's ankle in thank you before burying his face in the bowl, while Steve set down the second dog bowl filled with ice water. 

Scratching Peter's head before settling down at the table, he began eating his breakfast and reading the paper.

\---

Bruce looked over his research, hand's slightly trembling from stress. A whine pulled him away from his thoughts, Peter pawing at his leg. Bruce slipped off his glasses, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm before situating the youngest avenger in his lap.

"You just always seem to know when you're needed, don't you?" Bruce asked, Peter looking up at him with eyes that were damn right unbearable as a human but placing those eyes on that adorable little beagle face was insufferable. Peter tilted his head sideways, standing on hind legs and licking the scientist's face in comfort.

"Thank you." He whispered, snapping on the green collar, and rocking back and forth in his chair. Petting Peter until they both fell asleep.

\---

Thor chuckled down at the small dog, he'd been on a desperate search for his brother. But he hadn't had any luck, Peter even in his new state brushed off the apologizes. Chasing after Thor's cape, jumping up as far as he could but it was never enough.

He missed the cape but he wasn't deterred, barking and yipping until finally Thor slouched down enough for Peter's jaw's to clamp down on the fabric. He hung, shaking again with soft growls. His tail wagging with excitement and victory.

After a few minutes Peter dropped, the glint of Mjolnir catching his eye. Before padding over and biting onto the handle.

Of course the hammer didn't budge, Peter's snout pushing through the loop of the handle only to get stuck by the yellow collar.

"Don't worry pup of spider, Thor is here!" Thor announced, untangling the dog from his hammer. Watching as Peter howled at the sound of the elevator, tripping over his ears several times before wagging his tail happily as the billionaire stepped out.

\---

Clint watched the pup carefully, none of the other's knew he'd taken Peter out to the park. But puppy Peter was just as energetic as the human version. He couldn't stay cooped up in the tower for long. Expertly pulling his arm back he flung the tennis ball. Peter chasing it down, the purple collar jiggling as he sniffed throughout the grass for it. 

The dog sported a black harness, Clint wasn't taking any chances of someone stealing the little thing. Peter drew enough attention as a human, he'd practically fought off the ladies on the way here trying desperately to pet him. Sure it was nice at first, but after some time it was just annoying. 

Peter slowly brought back the ball, howling happily until Clint threw it once again. Peter chased it down, until a grasshopper jumped passed him, beagles were hunting dog's and Peter jumped after it. Taking chase, drawing the attention of the archer. 

Clint followed quickly, plucking the pup up from the ground before he ran into traffic.

"No Peter, not okay." 

Peter let out a sound of shame, his eyes widening as he stared up strongly.

"Damn it kid, you're lucky no one can say no to those eyes."

\---

Nat hummed along to herself, cleaning her guns. 

_"Trust in me, just in me. Shut your eyes, Trust in me."_

The beagle stalking around the couch looked up at her. Head tilting sideways, slightly swaying at the sound of her voice. 

_"You can sleep. Safe and Sound, knowing I. Am around,"_ shoving the plunger down the barrel of the gun, oiling it up. Peter continued to falter, his swaying movements stalking to her feet before dropping his droopy face  onto her socked foot. 

She smirked looking down at the dog, continuing to sing. 

_ "Slip into silent slumber, sail on a silver mist. Slowly and surely, your senses. Will cease to resist." _

Peter's eyes fell, his breathing falling into the melody of her song. He felt safe and soft, her hand reaching down to place a soft blanket over him. 

_"Just relax. Be at rest, like a bird in a nest. Trust in me, just in me. Shut your eyes, and trust in me."_

Setting her guns aside, she lifted the sleeping bundle and set off to bed. Peter snuggled against her, practically purring at the soft hand's running though his fur the rest of the night.

\---

Tony wearily opened his eyes, the heart wrenching sound of a dog's cries waking him. He bent over looking down at Peter, big eyes watery and sad. The whines grew louder, his attempts to jump up on the bed increasing. He knew what was wrong, it'd been two week's and Peter's happy behavior had been plummeting. He was loosing hope of ever being a human again.

Tony lifted him up, letting the crying pup snuggle against his face before shifting underneath the blanket. Turning in circles before resting his small head on Tony's arm.

"Don't worry Peter, we'll find him soon." The cries didn't stop. Tony sat up, calloused hand's scratching Peter's ears. Peter was practically sobbing, the dog's body shaking. 

Tony carefully removed the pink collar, causing Peter to sit up and shake before shifting to his lap. Calming down as Tony leaned over to pull out a new collar. Red and gold with a blue tag, Peter lifting his head confidently. 

Tony smirked,"Alright kiddo, time for bed." Peter tilted his head, licking Tony's face before settling on Tony's chest. Tony took longer to fall asleep, carefully running his finger's over the pups long ear's.

\---

Peter woke up in his own room, still adjusting to having arms and legs. The team was considerate, helping him when he lost his balance. Tony wouldn't let him go out until he was sure his motor function's were once again under his control. Peter blushed when his voice cracked, especially when Clint laughed.

Steve looked pointedly at Clint, reassuring Peter it was alright. Nat had warned him to never speak of her singing, and he agreed instantly, before silently admitting she was really good. Earning a quick peck on the cheek, and a squeeze on his shoulder before she set off.

Bruce and him talked often about their radioactive anxieties. They were getting better, even coming just a little closer to helping Bruce find another way to contain the Hulk. 

Thor apologized profusely once more, Peter waving him off. Admitting it was rather fun being a dog for a while, and he was grateful to them for making him feel safe.

They smiled fondly, Tony peaking up, "You're always safe with us kiddo."

 


End file.
